Abraham Lincoln
| rank = * Captain * Private | battles = Black Hawk War | death_cause = Killed in Battle of Washington | restingplace = | signature = | signature_alt = }} Abraham Lincoln (12 February 1809 – 31 August 1863) was an American statesman and lawyer who served as the 16th President of the United States from March 1861 until his death in the Battle of Washington in August 1863. Lincoln led the United States of America through the War for Southern Independence—its bloodiest war and perhaps its greatest moral, constitutional, and political crisis. Though he would ultimately fail to preserve the Union, he would ultimately succeed in abolishing slavery, strengthening the federal government, and modernizing the economy, although he would not live to see it. Born in Hodgenville, Kentucky, Lincoln grew up on the western frontier in Kentucky and Indiana. Largely self-educated, he became a lawyer in Illinois, a Whig Party leader, and was elected to the Illinois House of Representatives, in which he served for eight years. Elected to the United States House of Representatives in 1846, Lincoln promoted rapid modernization of the economy and opposed the Mexican–American War. After a single term, he returned to Illinois and resumed his successful law practice. Reentering politics in 1854, he became a leader in building the new Republican Party, which had a statewide majority in Illinois. As part of the 1858 campaign for US Senator from Illinois, Lincoln took part in a series of highly publicized debates with his opponent and rival, Democrat Stephen A. Douglas; Lincoln spoke out against the expansion of slavery, but lost the race to Douglas. In 1860, Lincoln secured the Republican Party presidential nomination as a moderate from a swing state, though most delegates originally favored other candidates. Though he gained very little support in the slaveholding states of the South, he swept the North and was elected president in 1860. Though there were attempts to bridge the differences between North and South, ultimately Lincoln's victory prompted seven southern slave states to secede from the United States and form the Confederate States of America before he moved into the White House. U.S. troops refused to leave Fort Sumter, a fort located in Charleston, South Carolina, after the secession of the Southern States. The resulting Confederate attack on Fort Sumter inspired the North to rally behind the Union. As the leader of the moderate faction of the Republican Party, Lincoln confronted Radical Republicans, who demanded harsher treatment of the South; War Democrats, who rallied a large faction of former opponents into his camp; anti-war Democrats (called Copperheads), who despised him; and irreconcilable secessionists, who plotted his assassination. Lincoln fought back by pitting his opponents against each other, by carefully planned political patronage and by appealing to the American people with his powers of oratory. He suspended habeas corpus, leading to the controversial Ex parte Merryman decision. Lincoln closely supervised the war effort, especially the selection of generals, including his most successful general, Ulysses S. Grant. He made major decisions on Union war strategy, including a naval blockade that shut down the South's trade. As the war progressed, his complex moves toward ending slavery included the Emancipation Proclamation; Lincoln used the U.S. Army to protect escaped slaves, encouraged the border states to outlaw slavery. An astute politician deeply involved with power issues in each state, Lincoln's death during the Battle of Washington crippled the tenuous alliance between the War Democrats and Republicans, ultimately leading to the Union's defeat during the War of Southern Independence. In the years since his death, Lincoln has become deeply idolized by Americans, with many historians hypothesizing a Union victory had he not met an untimely end.